


Oh Brother

by laraceleste



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Daughter of Hermes!Marinette, F/M, Fluff, Half Blood!Marinette, Post Reveal, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraceleste/pseuds/laraceleste
Summary: Of all the things Marinette had expected to tell Adrien Agreste, being a half blood was never one of them.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 220





	Oh Brother

Luke wasn’t the brother who remembered birthdays or allergies or the names of his siblings mortal family members, he had always been the brother who protected them, the one who let Marinette climb into bed with him because she’d had a nightmare or the brother who would sneak out of camp and go to down because Julia was cramping and she really wanted a specific brand of chocolate. It’s why it hurt so much when he turned his back on them.

He swore he hadn’t, that he was doing it for them and maybe it had started out that way but in the end that wasn’t the reason he’d let a Titan possess his body. It wasn’t why he wanted to tear Olympus down stone by stone until it was nothing more than rubble at the base of the Empire State Building.

Travis though, Travis was a good brother. He was the brother who remembered the names of his siblings half brothers and sisters and aunts and he was the brother who always carried two eipens on him and always mailed out cards for his birthday, and when his college offered a foreign exchange program he was the brother who paid two thousand brothers just to be closer to his little sister.

He was the good brother, and it was why he had always been Marinettes favorite.

She had tackled him, when he had showed outside her lycee, leaning against the iron gate, smiling. With her arms tightly around him as he swung her around and around in a circle just as he had always done when they saw each other the first day of camp. She shrieked, the same way she had when she’d been a little girl and he’d pick her up and spin her around before Chiron told him to put her down.

“What are you doing here!” She cackled in some foreign language. Adrien had her bag in his hands and next to him both Alya and Nino, and the rest of the school looked on in interest because _who was this older boy getting all close and personal with Marinette Dupain-Cheng and why were the both of them speaking Greek?_

Travis put Marinette back on the ground, his hand stayed on her shoulder, “No clue Frog Legs, guess I took a wrong turn on the BQE, mind helping me get back?” That was nickname she hadn’t head since before she’d gotten her earrings.

Marinette hit him under the ribs with all the strength a demigod should possess, and he doubled over, breathlessly laughing. Adrien, Alya and Nino all got closer as Travis Stoll peeled himself back up.

“Don’t call me that asshole! Seriously what are you doing in France?” Travis opened his mouth when Marinette turned; maybe it was the fact their miraculous’ were two-halves of a whole or maybe Marinette was still a total stalker for the teen model but she just knew when Adrien was close to her because she was still so intuned to him.

“Guys this is my brother Travis!”

“Brother?” The three blinked, though it had been Alya who asked, “Since when do you have a brother?”

“Since I was born. Travis and the others-”

“-Others?” Marinette continued over Nino,

“Live in America so I don’t bring them up a lot but anyway, Travis-” she’d gone back to speaking ancient Greek, “-These are my best friends, Alya, Nino and-”

“Model boy.” Marinettes face burned red. Travis stepped up with his hand out for Adrien to shake.

“Our sister Alice told all of us back home about you,” Travis said in shaky french, smiling the same way all gods did- the same bone chilling, watch out kind of way -at Adrien. 

“Good things?” Adrien wondered, his eyes flashing between the two siblings, his blonde eyebrows were raised and he looked like he was torn between laughing and running. 

“The best.” It wasn’t a lie, it was just Marinette always told Alice how head over heels she was for her partner’s alter ego and the Ladybug themed hero highly doubted her brother considered her telling Alice how she wanted to eat off his abs the best thing.

“I’m sorry,” Alya cut in, Adriens hand retracted, he made no move to give Marinette her bag back and instead slung it over his shoulder. Hurt shinned in Alya’s eyes as she peered at the shorter girl. “But since when do you have siblings? How many do you have? Why have we not heard of them?” 

Marinette shifted because it wasn’t like she had ever tried to hide the fact she had two dozen brothers and sisters, some of which she had never met and most of whom were probably still too young to even think about going to camp, it was just, how do you tell a mortal girl that your father was the reason the slutty deliveryman trope in pronos had started?

How do you tell your best friend you’re not human? 

You don’t. Rachel Elizabeth Dare was a one in a million type of mortal, a red needle in the giant misted haystack. An anomaly Percy Jackson had been lucky to find, an understanding, see threw the mist kind of mortal other demigods like her and Travis wouldn’t ever find.

“It’s complicated, like really completed,” Marinette told. “And embarrassing.” Because the kids in the Apollo cabin might teach out how to recite poetry those in the Hermes cabin teach you how to work people, how to avoid point in conversations and never say the truth without ever having to lie. 

And lie of course, steal and pickpocket and prank and pick locks and untie ropes too, but first and foremost they taught you how to grift.

Alya opened her mouth when Adrien drove his elbow into her upper shoulder. He smiled at her and though she’d never tell- because what if he didn’t like her and it make everything awkward and they couldn’t protect Paris efficiently together anymore -her stomach made a swooping motion.

Gods she loved him.

“Right,” Alya said- the same way a child who wasn’t remorseful apologized at their mothers behest -”We get it.”

Marinette turned to Travis. She still spoke to him in French. “So where are you staying, a hotel? Apartment?”

“Your guest bedroom, Papa and maman Sabine said it was cool if stayed the semester.” Because Tom Dupain wasn’t content with pheduo-adopting Marinettes friends, not was he content with adopting just one of Hermes children, some how over the years he had accumulated all of them; Conner and Julia and Cecil all called him Pops while Marinette, Travis and Alice all called him Papa and Chris had taken to calling him Padre.

Marinette shrieked again, she jumped at her brother, squeezing him into another tight hug. 

“I told Conner I’d steal you one of these days!”

“You are such a kelpto you freak,” Travis chuckled as Marinette calmed down; “Rude,” she’s said to him. She wasn’t the only kleptomaniac in the cabin by far but for some reason- and she knew the reason was because she was the best at stealing -her siblings had stuck her with the title.

She turned to Adrien and took a step forward away from her brother, just as he always did he followed her and stepped closer. She lifted her hand up and her fingers brushed against the ones he had gripping the strap of her bag.

“I should probably go help Travis settle in. Rain check on the tea?” Adrien, on one of his rare days off had offered to buy her and Nino and Alya bubble tea from the new place that had opened in China Town.

Adrien handed over her bag, the pads of their fingers met and stayed there for longer than necessary. “Of course Princess.”

He dropped a kiss to the crown of her head and she didn’t blush or swoon or even think about sacrificing Drew from Cain ten as an offering for her mother , no matter what Travis teasingly said on the way over to the Dupain-Cheng pastry.

If she did, however think about kissing him than perhaps, but Travis hadn’t pointed that out so she wasn’t going to offer it up.

**…**

They had revealed their identities to each other six months prior. It hadn’t been in the heat of battle or in a romantic but heated make out session like Adrien would swear to never have thought about, but rather in a series of accidental partial reveals scattered between their civilian lives and time spent on patrol leaving the both superheroes with a a picture of just who exactly their partner was.

After the reveal it was common place for Chat Noir to climb threw Marinettes unlocked trap door and stay over as Adrien until the sun rose the next morning. 

So Marinette didn’t blink when Chat Noir dropped onto her bed that night. Travis was in the small office sized guestroom the floor below and Marinette, in an old Camp Half-Blood t-shirt that still somehow fit was on her bed putting off her French Lit homework in favor of sketching a ‘Welcome to Paris gift for Travis’.

All she had so far was the outline of a cute Christmas sweater; she’d make a similar one to send to Conner. 

Tikki slept soundly on the pillow behind Marinette.

“My Lady,” Chat Noir fluttered his eyes, Marinette snorted as his transformation wore off, leaving Adrien Agreste to sitting criss-cross on her bed in his ‘I <3 LDYBG’ pajamas. Plagg floated over to Marinette and flopped down onto of her head before unceremoniously rolling off and onto the pillow Tikki had fallen asleep onto. 

“Kitty.” Adrien moved so that he was outstretched along the bed next to Marinette, his blonde mop of hair threaded through his fingers as he balanced his head in his hand. 

“So,” Adrien murdered, “Brothers and sisters?”

Marinette set the sketchbook and penile down in front of her, “It really is complicated Chaton.”

“You don’t have to tell me of you don’t want to mi’Lady,” Adrien told her easily, and she believed him because she knew that he would wait until she was ready, just as how he had waited to confirm that she was really Marinette under the mask, because he knew how she was with stuff like this.

It was one of the reasons she loved him.

“I know kitty, but I want to. Travis and I-” she paused, because yes he bought expensive cheese for a kwami on a week basis but this- her secrete -was different.

“Take your time,” Adrien told her, his hand slipped over hers; it was warm and Marinettes skinned burned from the outside in.

“Our fathers not human.” Adrien blinked up at her.

“What?” 

“Our dad, so you know how papa isn’t my biological dad, right?” Adrien nodded. “Well mine and Travis’ father isn’t exactly human, that’s why it’s complicated.” Adrien looked at her- really looked at her, like he was trying to place a puzzle piece in a picture where it might not fit -before grinning up at her the same way he always did when they bantered.

“What is he an angel? Cause I have to saw mi’Lady that would explain a lot.” Marinette laughed.

“No, our dad’s kind of a mailman of sorts. Kind of, I mean, technically?” Though the first and only time Marinette had ever seen her father had been at the battle of Manhattan, and he had been wearing armor fit for a God, Percy and Annabeth had told her and the rest of Cabin Eleven that he worked out of a post office, wore the tube socks and the khaki pants and the polo shirt that came with the job and lived and breathed the ‘Rain, sleet or shine’ motto. 

“You father is a supernatural mailman?” Marinette nodded, Adrien say up, his hands circled around his ankles.

“What dose the Boogey monster need slippers delivered or something?” Adrien joked. Marinette bit her lip.

“Try Zeus,” she bashfully told him, cheeks burning red. This was where everything could fall apart, where it wouldn’t matter if she made things awkward with her feelings because he would think she was an unnatural freak and take Plagg and head straight for the hills.

Adrien’s eyebrows came together for a moment before they exploded in understanding.

“You’re a demigod?” He asked, awe and wonder clouded his voice.

“Daughter of Hermes.” A dopey lopsided smile stretched across Adriens face, his green eyes got soft and his head hung limply to the side. He breathed out heavily, sighing lovingly.

“Come on bugaboo,” Adrien pleaded, “Can you not be so cool for five minutes? The rest of us mortals are trying to catch up.” Marinette giggled, relief filled her chest.

“You’re not angry?”

“Angry? At what?”

“I don’t know? Me not being completely human? Not telling you sooner?” Adrien leaned close, his hand cupped her cheek and perhaps once upon a time she would have leaned away in a blushing wreck of goo but this time she didn’t. She stayed there, a light pink blush over taking her face and her breathing quickened.

“I’m never going to be mad at you for not being ready to tell me something Marinette. I’ll always be here and when you do tell me I’ll be happy you did.”

“And the not being completely human thing?”

“I really-” his breath fanned across her face. He was so close. “Couldn’t care less Bug.”

“No?” He shook his head ever so slightly.

“It doesn’t make me love you any less.” _Oh_. She smiled softly, still hesitantly, and leaned in.


End file.
